William Prince (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = China | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Soldier | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jimmy Thompson; | First = Captain America Comics Vol 1 #17 | Last = Ant-Man: Last Days Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Preface The Fighting Yank was just one of many costumed operatives active during World War II who were recruited into the United States military. The purpose was to enlist such individuals in order to publish propaganda in the form of comic books that were commissioned by the United States military and published by Timely Comics. These comics were used to convince Americans to support the war, and increase enlistment. Like many heroes recruited in this fashion, the Fighting Yank's fictional exploits were few. For most of these early heroes it was due to their deaths in combat . Presumably, much like the Young Allies , the fictional exploits of the Fighting Yank may be based on actual events. For the sake of clarity, however, this article differentiates between the two. Solo Adventure William "Bill" Prince, also known as the Fighting Yank, was a soldier in the United States Army during World War II. In his first recorded adventure, he was stationed in China and charged with leading a convoy of supplies through a mountainous region. Unknown to him at the time, his translator and guide Ah Knee was really a spy for Imperial Japan and informed his masters of the route they were taking. The initial attack was a failure thanks in part to Prince's leadership skills. As he was returning to his truck he caught Ah Knee attempting to sabotage it, blowing the spies cover. Ah Knee attempted to kill Prince by throwing him off a cliff, but a large tree branch saved his life. Climbing back up to the top, Prince saw that the Japanese were attacking again and mowed them all down with a Gatling gun. In the battle's aftermath he attempted to confront Ah Kee, who committed suicide favoring it to capture . Crazy SUES When the United States officially entered World War II, Prince was drafted into the Specialized Unit, Enhanced Soldiers (or Crazy SUES) commanded by Captain America. The full details of his involvement with this unit are unrecorded . Secret Wars (2015) Bill Prince later appeared as a resident of Valhalla Villas, a retirement home for ex-heroes and ex-villains that is located in Miami. He was among the residents that were temporarily de-aged by Mary Morgan during the Incursion between Earth-616 and Earth-1610. | Powers = No known paranormal powers. | Abilities = The Fighting Yank was a skilled hand-to-hand combatant and displayed fine leadership skills | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Standard US military issue. | Transportation = | Weapons = Standard US military issue. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:WWII Characters Category:Military Personnel